fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Days/Season 1/Episode 4
"Stay Centered" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Dark Days. It is the fourth episode overall. It originallypremiered on September 24, 2018, and was uploaded to the Fan Fiction Library Wiki on February 26, 2019. Synopsis "The survivors reflect on recent events, some better than others." Plot Warren sighs, pacing back and forth within his dorm. Sweat slowly dribbles down his forehead, and he wipes it away without a second thought. After a minute or two of pacing, he exhales loudly, slamming his forehead against the wall. “Fuck today…” The thoughts of his peers getting torn apart mere hours earlier flash through his mind, and each one sends chills down his spine. Warren pushes away from the wall and slumps at his desk, rummaging through a drawer and pulling out his diary. Still containing only one entry, Warren grabs a pen and begins to write. Moments after starting, however, he hears a knock on his door. Without stopping, he calls, “Come in.” The door opens, and Dahlia enters. “Hey.” For a moment, Warren considers continuing, but he puts his pen down and shuts the journal. “Oh… hey Dollie.” She briefly chuckles, shaking her head, before her smile falls. “Don’t call me that, doofus…” Warren smiles with a shrug before crossing his arms, eyeing the floor. “... still thinking about today?” “Well duh, how the fuck can I not?” Dahlia throws her hands in the air, collapsing on Warren’s bed. “I should’ve tried harder to stop them… they shouldn’t have left. I could’ve… I could’ve done something…” “Hey, no. Come on…” He sits beside her. “Don’t be like that… it was their decision to leave. We didn’t have anything to do with them leaving, or… them dying.” Dahlia lays back and stares at the ceiling. “... it just keeps… repeating in my head, over and over and over… and Vergil wouldn’t even open the fucking gate, and just…” “Hey, look at me.” Warren turns, leaning over her. “We couldn’t do anything. They chose, they left, and… they died. And we have to live with that.” The two look into each other’s eyes in silence, before Warren leans in to kiss her. The two share the moment before Dahlia pushes him off. “... I have to ask you something important.” Warren blinks, a bit surprised. “... uh, sure Dollie… what’s up?” As he gets off from atop her, she sits up and places her hands together. “... do you think Caroline was right?” He tilts his head, trying to understand the question. “... what?” “Like… should we leave? Try and find somewhere else? Maybe head away from the herd?” Dahlia asks. “Or should we stay? Was Caroline wrong? Would we be doomed if we left the walls?” “... Dahlia, that’s… that’s kind of a loaded question.” Warren chuckles somewhat nervously. “I mean… there’s good things about staying, good things about leaving… and bad things about both.” “But who is right?” Dahlia continues. “Am I right? Or was Caroline right?” Warren opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself. “... I… I don’t know yet, Doll.” Dahlia blinks, before she quickly gets up from the bed with a sigh. “Fucking figures…” She storms to the door, Warren quickly grabbing her shoulder. “Hey, Dollie, wait--” “I expect you to take my side for once…” She quickly shrugs him off, not turning to face him. “... I need some water.” And she leaves, the door slamming as Warren stands there silently, downtrodden. There is a soft knock on the infirmary door. Pam turns around from the counter and quickly walks over, opening the door slowly. “I’m sorry, but… Principal Parker is resting.” She’s met with the face of Gina, Monica behind her. The girl crosses her arms. “You think I care? I wanna come in.” “... Ms. Lestrade, Ms. Styles, I have to decline.” Pam shakes her head with a sigh. “Visiting hours, in a sense, aren’t available right now.” “I don’t. Care. Now let me. In.” Gina goes to push past her, but Pam simply shuts the door, locking it. Shocked, she kicks the door, before rapping her fist against it. “Hey bitch! I said I wanted to talk! Open the fuck up!” Monica grabs her arm and pulls her back. “Gina, stop it. She’s not letting you in.” Gina quickly pulls her arm away and eyes Monica, walking away. “But I have to talk to him… it’s important.” “You dragged me all the way down here just to talk to him?” Monica follows her quickly. “And why won’t you tell me what this is all about? You’ve been acting really weird since Caroline’s group got massacred.” “Well no shit, hasn’t everyone?” Gina crosses her arms, looking around a bit. “I mean, fucking asshole Jackson got what he deserved…” “Duh, he was the only one that deserved to die…” Monica mutters. “... is this… about Parks being stabbed--” “Just shut up Monica.” Gina glances at her from over her shoulder. “And don’t… don’t call him Parks. That’s my thing.” Monica simply smirks. “No more sad-bitchiness. I know you care about him.” “Out of obligation. Now c’mon, I need water.” Gina walks away without giving her another look. Monica watches after her for a moment, before she follows. Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Pam listens outside the door, and when the bickering girls are finally out of earshot, she sighs and turns around. “Now what was that about?” She is surprised by an awakened Parker, who smiles from the bed. Pam sighs. “Ms. Lestrade tried to barge in here, but… you need your rest.” “Nonsense, I wouldn’t have minded speaking to her.” Parker smiles. “If Gina would like to talk, then I’ll allow it.” “I have to put your recovery first, Blaine. You need to sleep and keep your mind and body at ease.” Pam retorts. “And besides, she just stormed off in a hurry, so I doubt…” There is a gentle, yet rapid knock at the door. Pam turns, confused, before she walks over and unlocks it, opening the door a crack. She is met with a smile from a blond woman. “Hi Pam. May I come in?” “Who is it?” Parker asks. Pam glances at him before slowly opening the door. “Ms. Gardens… I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” “You wouldn’t be the first to say that.” The woman smiles, nodding to Pam as she enters. “Now, we have much to discuss.” “Much to discuss…?” Pam looks over at Parker, narrowing her eyes. “... pardon me, Kate, but I’m a bit confused with what you mean.” Parker puts his hands together. “What is it we have to talk about?” “Well, why don’t we call it your… condition.” She gestures to the bed. “With everything that’s happened these past few days, things are getting a bit out of control. These people need a leader, and with you out of commission… I’d like to step in.” The nurse crosses her arms, leaning against the counter. “... well that’s a bit on the nose.” “Better to get straight to the point than to dodge around the topic.” Kate smiles at her, before looking back to the man. “So, what do you say?” Parker glances at Pam before he chuckles. “Well, I don’t know what to say! Things have calmed down today, at least. Not to mention I should be back on my feet soon. I appreciate the offer, Kate, but I’ll be fine. I know how much you care about the people here.” “... I see, but… I don’t think you were made aware of what happened earlier.” Her smile falters. “Regarding… Caroline and her group.” “... if this is about them leaving, then yes, I’m very aware of that.” Parker nods. “No, no… this is far worse.” Kate shakes her head. “... I’m afraid that… they were taken down by a herd of undead.” Parker’s smile instantly drops. “... excuse me?” “Yes… Caroline, Jackson, Sandra, all of them… completely gone.” Kate nods slowly. “... people are so up in arms about what to do that they really need someone in charge--” “Please… please leave, Kate.” Parker looks down, eyes empty. “Just… please leave.” Kate sits still, silently. Pam motions to the door. “Visiting hour is over, Ms. Gardens.” “... I see.” She nods, smiling again. “Thank you, Ms. Anderson. I hope you’ll think about my offer, Blaine.” The man is still silent, as Kate stands up, nods to Pam, and exits the infirmary quietly. However, before she closes the door, she turns and smiles at Parker. “Just remember, Blaine.” She begins. “Stay centered.” Pam rolls her eyes and shoves the door shut, locking it. “Just get rest, Blaine. Ignore her.” Parker doesn’t respond. Oliver sits quietly on the side of his bed, reading a book. Virgil passes by the open door, looking in before stepping into the dorm. “Hey bud.” Oliver briefly looks up before going back to reading. “Oh, hey.” Virgil nods a bit, before he sits himself down on the bed beside him. “... how’re you doing?” “Fine.” Oliver mutters. “Thinking about what happened?” “Trying not to.” Oliver turns a page. Virgil nods again. “... whatcha reading?” Oliver folds the page with a sigh, tossing the book aside. “Just… food for thought, I guess?” “Go on?” Virgil crosses one leg over the other. “I’m listening.” Oliver grabs the book and hands it to him. “I’m reading an almanac. Came out just before everything went to shit and stuff. It’s talking about the ‘White Knight Killer’, that serial killer who hit before everything went down, and it really makes me wonder… what would someone like that be like in this world?” “... what do you mean?” Virgil looks him in the eye. “I mean like… a serial killer just… kills and kills and kills, with no remorse or hesitation. What would this world be like to them? Easy? Hard? Fun?” Oliver shakes his head. “... will I become that person? Will I just… start killing people? I’ve never had to, and… honestly I don’t know if I can.” The two sit in silence for a moment. Then Virgil pulls out his revolver and places it in Oliver’s hands. “Here.” Oliver blinks, holding the gun, before he looks up at the man in confusion. “Why are you…?” “You shape who you are in this world.” Virgil states, pointing at the gun. “You will know when to pull the trigger.” Oliver looks back down at the revolver. It’s an old, tan revolver that holds six rounds. The handle has “Black” engraved into it crudely. “You don’t shoot to kill.” Virgil smiles. “You shoot to protect. When you fire that gun, you will be doing it for all the right reasons. Otherwise, you wouldn’t fire at all.” After a moment, the gun is placed on the bedside table. Oliver smiles at the man. “... thank you, Virgil.” Virgil smiles back. “If you ever need to talk… you know where to find me.” The man stands up and leaves, leaving Oliver alone. The young man’s smile fades as he sighs, staring at the gun in silence. The bedroom door opens, and Daniel steps into the room, removing his jacket and setting it on a coat rack, wiping sweat from his forehead as he shuts the door. He begins to walk forward into the room until he stops, seeing Candice seated across from him on a couch. “Hello Candice.” He says quietly, before beginning to walk off. “That’s it?” Daniel stops as his wife speaks. “That’s all you have to say to me?” “... I acknowledged you, would’ve been rude of me not to.” Daniel notes, looking over at her. “And I do love you, if you want to hear that.” Candice shakes her head. “How could you be so cold after a day like today?” “What happened today isn’t relevant to my work.” Daniel sighs. “I can’t focus on it--” “A group of innocents died today Daniel.” Candice interrupts. “They were mauled by those… those… monsters.” “They made their decision, Candice.” Daniel states coldly. “I have no say in that matter, and what happened to them isn’t important to my case.” “I watched my brightest student die!” Candice shouts, taking her husband aback as she stands up, tears running down her cheeks in moments. “Caroline was such a sweet girl… top of her class! She had such a bright future… and then this fucking world took her away! “How would you feel if you had that connection? What if I died?! Would you not care?!” Candice continues. “Why are you putting work ahead of your emotions?!” “... because I have to.” Daniel nods. “I can’t be distracted. I’ll do anything to ensure the safety of this place.” “... so you would let people die, and just move on?” Candice mutters. “Would you leave me to die? Hell, what if I went crazy? What if I tried to kill everybody?? What if one of these students tried to murder their friends?! Would you shoot them? Just like that? Without hesitation?” “I will shoot anyone I consider a threat.” Daniel says, silencing the two. There’s a knock at the door. Daniel turns in an instant, walking over briskly and opening it. Rocky Hartwell stands there. “Um… Mr. Noire?” “Yes?” Daniel asks. “What is it, Rocky?” “I heard yelling, sorry if I’m… interrupting something… but I found this down in the courtyard.” Rocky reaches into his pocket, and hands Daniel something. A handgun. “Okay, would you rather… eat an infected horse corpse, or jump from a two-story building into a spike filled pit?” Alex shakes his head. “C’mon Alain, you’re horrible at this.” The young man smirks back at him. “You only say that cause you don’t wanna choose either option.” “Damn right I don’t. Cause they suck.” Alex chuckles. “I could totally come up with cringier options.” As the two walk down the hall, Raye lags behind, looking around quietly, deep in thought. He looks over his shoulder, out a window at the far end of the corridor. The sky outside is gray and bleak, being coated in ugly looking clouds. “What about you Raye?” He turns to see Alex looking at him. “What would you choose?” “Huh?” Raye lightly smacks himself on the cheek, shaking his head. “Bleh, sorry. Wasn’t paying attention.” “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Alain chuckles, before noticing Raye isn’t smiling back. “... you alright dude?” Raye shrugs, and Alex approaches him. “... hey, c’mon, you can talk to me.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. Raye glances over Alex’s shoulder at Alain, who leans against the wall. He sighs. “... it’s just… Caroline’s group. I wasn’t there to see it but… I heard about it. And I just don’t know what to think.” Alex looks around, unsure of what to respond with. He hadn’t been there to witness it either. “... I guess we just… keep moving forward… or something?” “I suggest you stay centered.” The three look over to see Kate Gardens approaching, smiling. “I can tell you three have been thinking about Ms. Caroline and her group.” “Ms. Gardens?” Raye asks in confusion. “Were you… following us?” “Oh no, but I was looking for you three anyways when I heard your voices.” Kate still smiles. “If I may ask you to… let those unlucky few leave your mind for a few minutes, I have a bit of a proposition for you all.” The three look at each other in silence. However, Raye simply shook his head. “I just heard some of my friends died, there’s no way I’m forgetting that.” “Oh, but Mr. Pence--” “No, just… no. No, no, no.” Raye shakes his head and storms off. “Whatever you have to say, I don’t wanna fucking hear it.” “Hey, wait!” Alex sprints after him. “Raye, c’mon, just calm down!” The two vanish around the corner, and Kate simply turns back to Alain, smiling. “Well, shall we continue?” Alain steps back, slightly unnerved by the situation. “... what… did you want to talk about…?” “I-I can’t do this, I-I just can’t d-do this…” Melanie shivers, pacing back and forth in her dorm, arms crossed. She stares intently at the ground as she paces. “Mel, c’mon, it’s okay…” Mike goes to put a hand on her shoulder, but she steps away and faces him with a cold stare. “Look, I know you’re freaked out, we all are, but we--” “We are in danger, Mike!” Melanie shouts. “Caroline and her group got fucking mauled by that herd, and now they’re coming this way!” “Melanie, no, we’re going to be fine.” Mike shakes his head. “Yes, the herd is dangerous, but we have walls. They died cause they chose to leave. We’ll be fine as long as we stay inside the walls.” “... but how long until the walls fall down.” Melanie states cooly. “How long until… the gate breaks open. How long until P-Parker says “f-fuck it let’s e-end it all”, how long until we all d-die?!” Mike sighs, rubbing his temple. “... Melanie, you’re seriously overthinking this.” “No, no… no, I’m not.” Melanie continuously shakes her head. “... I gotta go.” “What?” Mike follows her out of the room as she briskly walks down the hall. “Mel, go where?” “Get something.” “Get what??” “Something to protect myself. Shut up.” Melanie approaches a door at the end of the hall, labeled ‘Broom Closet’, and quickly enters, searching the shelves. Mike crosses his arm and sighs. “Mel, what the hell is this all about? You’ve never been like this…” “If I wanna stay alive, I have to protect myself. And this is the only way…” She stops, her back to Mike, holding something; a hammer. “Here… this is fine…” Mike stares at her in silence. “... Mel, everything will be fine, okay?” He walks over and gently places a hand on her shoulder. “''DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Melanie swings around, striking Mike in the head with the claw of the hammer. “'FUCK!'''” Mike holds his head and stumbles back. Melanie’s eyes widen, and she reels back. “M-Mike…?!” “J-Jesus…” Mike pulls his hand back, looking at his blood soaked palm. He looks up at Melanie, and she gasps. His right eye is smashed, right across his cheek, which has a gash in it. Blood runs down his head as his hands fall to his sides. “Wha…” His voice is soft. “Wha… wha jus… happened…?” He stumbles back to the wall, slumping to the floor and going limp. Melanie’s breathing picks up rapidly, and the hammer falls from her hands to the floor, as she runs away. Cast Starring * Ross Lynch as Warren Dotson * Jennifer Lawrence as Dahlia Dwelton * Nathan Kress as Raye Pence * Skyler Samuels as Gina Lestrade * Jordan Woods-Robinson as Chad Zachary (credit only) * Bridgit Mendler as Monica Styles * Devon Sawa as Rocky Hartwell * Chloe Grace Moretz as Erika Monroe (credit only) Also Starring * Michael Landes as Daniel Noire * Leigh Daniel Avidan as Oliver Blake * Tony Todd as Blaine Parker * Weird Al-Yankovic as Virgil Black * Tom Holland as Alex Michaels * Christina Applegate as Kate Gardens Co-Stars * Rekha Sharma as Pam Anderson * Camryn Manheim as Candice Noire * Jarod Joseph as Mike * Sarah Bolger as Melanie * Tommy Knight as Alain Deaths * Mike Trivia * First appearance of Kate Gardens. * First appearance of Alain. * Last appearance of Mike. * The title of this episode comes from Kate's personal mantra, reminding people to "stay centered", which refers to keeping a calm and level head. Category:Dark Days Category:Dark Days Episodes Category:Episodes